Frais de ports discutables, enfin la suite!
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: "Cher Mukuro, ne-ne touche pas Hibari-san! Attends, ne me touches pas non plus! Sincèrement, Tsuna." All27, 1827, X27, B59, 6918, suite de "Frais de ports discutables", toujours traduit de "Questionable postage" de HetChrome


**Hola =D**

**Je dois avoir que cette nouvelle traduction... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir réussis, enfin, lisez toujours. =)**

**Titre:**** Frais de port discutables, enfin la suite!**

**Auteur:**** __****HetChrome**

**Traducteur :**** Revan-Hikin**

**Genre:**** Humour / Romance**

**Couple :**** Euh... All/27, du 182769 enfin, un peu tout xD**

**Raiting:**** M, pour Gokudera (encore)**

**Discalmer:**** Ici, il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic de __****HetChrome**du nom de "Questionable Postage: a continuation". Mais Reborn ne nous appartient malheuresement toujours pas. T_T

**Avertissement:** **Mention de** **deux-trois trucs mais pas de scènes approprement parlé. ;) Le rating est autant pour le vocabulaire que pour le côté sexuel évoqué.**

_**

* * *

**_

_Cher Tsunayoshi,_

_Mon lit est froid. Pourrais-tu m'aider à résoudre ce problème ?_

_-Mukuro_

_._

_Cher connard d'ananas,_

_Je vais te faire exploser, salaud de mes deux!_

_-Gokudera_

_._

_Cher Gokudera-kun,_

_Ne jure pas, s'il te plait. Lambo lit ça aussi. Non, Mukuro. Il y a ce qu'on appelle des couvertures si tu veux avoir chaud. Elles sont dans le placard à côté de ta chambre. Et c'est l'été, idiot - il fai déjà assez chaud._

_-Tsuna_

_._

_Cher Juudaime,_

_Je suis profondément désolé! Mais ce crétin devenait… il était… vulgaire!_

_-Gokudera._

_._

_Cher Herbivore numéro 2,_

_Je suis impressionné par tes injures._

_-Hibari._

_._

_Cher Stupidera,_

_Moi aussi je peux dire tes insultes, même des mieux…_

_- Lambo._

_._

_Chère vache stupide,_

_Tu montres encore une fois à quel point tu es stupide et comment tu gâches des ressources naturelles. Certaines personnes ont réellement besoin d'oxygène._

_- Gokudera._

_._

_Cher Tsuna,_

_Gokudera s'en prend à moi!_

_- Lambo._

_._

_Cher Gokudera-kun,_

_Arrête d'embêter Lambo, s'il te plait. J'ai beaucoup de paperasse à faire._

_- Tsuna._

_._

_Cher Juudaime,_

_Je m'excuse encore une fois! Je jure de me suicider, ou n'importe quoi! Dites-moi juste un mot!_

_-Gokudera._

_._

_Cher Gokudera-kun,_

_S'il te plait, non. J'ai besoin de tous mes gardiens en vie._

_-Tsuna._

_._

_Cher Juudaime,_

_Alors je vais au moins me couper un doigt!_

_- Gokudera._

_. _

_Cher Gokudera-kun,_

_Couper un doigt ne rendra personne heureux - ne fait rien._

_-Tsuna._

_._

_Cher Tsunayoshi,_

_Au contraire, ça me rendrait très heureux._

_-Hibari_

_._

_Cher Tsunayoshi,_

_Bien que je déteste me mettre d'accord avec lui, là , je le crains, je le dois._

_- Mukuro_

_._

_Chers batards numéro 1 et 2,_

_Fermez-là._

_-Gokudera_

_._

_Cher herbivore numéro 2,_

_Tes interventions deviennent de plus en plus pathétiques et inutiles - Un effort ?_

_-Hibari_

_._

_Cher batard,_

_Donne-moi deux secondes pour prendre l'ascenseur, je vais venir coller une liasse de dynamite sur ton cul._

_-Gokudera_

_._

_Cher herbivore numéro 2,_

_Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, même Tsunayoshi n'a pas encore ce privilège - tu es donc loin de l'obtenir._

_- Hibari_

_._

_Cher Hibari-san,_

_Aucunes allusions sexuelles dans ces lettres, s'il te plait. Lambo les lit aussi._

_-Tsuna_

_._

_Cher Tsunayoshi,_

_Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu couches _vraiment_ avec lui ? Est-ce que tous nos moments passés ensemble n'ont plus d'importance ? Dis-moi, Tsunayoshi!_

_-Mukuro_

_._

_Cher Mukuro,_

… _Quoi ?_

_-Tsuna_

_._

_Cher ananas herbivore, _

_Redis-ça et je jure que mon tonfa va faire la rencontre de ton tympan. Sois tranquille, Tsunayoshi._

_-Hibari_

_._

_Cher Tsuna,_

_Ta cravate est coincée entre les boutons de ma chemise, haha._

_-Yamamoto_

_._

_Cher Tsunayoshi,_

_?_

_Cordialement,_

_Hibari et le connard d'Ananas_

_._

_Cher Kyoya,_

_J'écrirai le prochain._

_-Mukuro_

_._

_Cher batard d'Ananas,_

_Va te jeter d'une falaise. Et écrase-toi en bas violemment. Maintenant._

_-Hibari._

_._

_Cher Hayato,_

_Sauve-moi? Haha, ces deux-là sont un peu violents._

_-Yamamoto_

_._

_Cher Baseballeur débile,_

_Tu es un imbécile… Et pourquoi tu avais la cravate du Juudaime ?_

_-Gokudera_

_P.S: Tu mérite de mourir pour ce que tu as fait - Ne viens pas pleurer après._

_._

_Cher Hayato,_

_Haha, ne sois pas bête!_

_-Yamamoto_

_._

_Tout le monde,_

_C'est un malentendu! Je me suis seulement changer parce qu'il faisait bien trop chaud!_

_-Tsuna_

_._

_Cher Tsunayoshi,_

_Et, je t'en prie, pourquoi le Baseballeur herbivore était dans ta chambre à ce moment-là ?_

_-Hibari et l'Ananas herbivore_

_._

_Cher Kyoya_

_N'étais-ce pas à moi de rédiger la lettre suivante ? Seul._

_-Mukuro_

_._

_Cher Ananas herbivore,_

_Tu ne seras bientôt plus capable de tenir un stylo si tu touche à ça encore une fois._

_-Hibari_

_._

_Cher Mukuro,_

_Ne-Ne touche pas Hibari-san! Attends, ne me touches pas non plus!_

_Sincèrement,_

_-Tsuna_

_P.S : Ca chatouille. Sérieusement, arrête._

_._

_Cher batard d'ananas,_

_Je vais te mordre à mort, 2 fois plus fort._

_- Hibari_

_._

_Putain de connard d'ananas,_

_Je vais te faire exploser en morceaux si petits que même ta copine ananas ne te reconnaitra pas! (Comme je ne pense pas que tu aies de mère)_

_-Gokudera_

_._

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Répandez l'amour, la joie et la gaieté!_

_-Lussuria-nee-chan ~3_

_._

_-Cher gay,_

_Garde ta gaieté pour toi._

_-Gokudera_

_._

_Cher tout le monde,_

_Je n'y comprends rien à l'EXTREME!_

_-Extrême boxeur Ryohei_

_._

_Cher Sasagawa Ryohei,_

_Nous le savions déjà._

_-Hibari_

_._

_Cher tête-de-gazon,_

_Whoa, tu sais écrire ?_

_-Gokudera_

_._

_Cher tout le monde,_

_Qu'est-ce que le gay fait ici ?_

_-Mukuro_

_._

_Cher déchet d'ananas,_

_Ferme-là, putain de déchet. Tes lettres me font mal aux yeux!_

_- Xanxus_

_._

_Cher Xanxus,_

_A-ah… Il n'y a pas…X-Xanxus…_

_-Tsuna_

_._

_Cher roi des singes,_

_(Putain) Je vais te mordre à (ta putain de ) mort._

_-Hibari et Gokudera _

_._

_Putain de déchet d'oiseau et putain de déchet de poulpe,_

_Je parie que tu peux même pas venir jusqu'ici._

_-Xanxus_

_._

_Oisillon et poulpinou,_

_Ushishi…_

_- Le Prince_

_._

_Chère vache stupide,_

_Je retire ce que j'ai dit, le connard au sourire débile gaspille davantage de ressources que toi._

_-Gokudera_

_P.S : Ne m'appelle pas Poulpinou, ça fait flipper._

_._

_Cher paysan Poulpinou,_

_Cela ne restera pas impuni. Le prince saura trouver une punition appropriée à ce genre de blasphème._

_-Le Prince_

_._

_Cher connard de débile souriant,_

_N-nghaa… Ahh -n-non ! S-Stop…_

_-Gokudera_

_P.S : Désolé Dixième!_

_._

_Cher Hibari-san,_

_Hibari-san!_

_-Tsuna_

_._

_Cher Roi des singes et Tsunayoshi,_

_Roi des singes, descendez de lui. Tsunayoshi, descende du bureau et reboutonne ta chemise._

_-Hibari_

_P.S: Je vais te MORDRE à MORT_

_._

_Cher déchet d'oiseau,_

_Enfin. J'étais fatigué d'attendre._

_-Xanxus_

_._

_Bonjour à tous,_

_C'est parti pour la partie gay!_

_- ~ Lussuria-nee-chan_

_._

_Cher débile souriant,_

_Je suis confus - nnhg - encore une fois. Hah hah … … Le gay gaspille encore plus de papier… Que toi. Ahh-nn…_

_-Gokudera_

_._

_Cher Poulpe herbivore et Sourire élargit herbivore,_

_C'est dégoutant, s'il vous plait, trouvez une chambre. Ou un placard au moins._

_-Hibari_

_P.S :Tsunayoshi, comment peux-tu faire les papiers en étant attachez au fauteuil avec une ceinture ?_

_._

_Cher Hibari-san,_

_C'est le jour le plus improductif que j'ai jamais eu. Regarde toute la paperasse qui reste…_

_-Tsuna_

_P.S : C'était contre ma volonté - C'est du harcèlement sexuel, n'est-ce pas ?_

_._

_Cher Tsunayoshi,_

_Si tu était restez avec moi, aujourd'hui était un jour très productif… Enfin, reproductif. _

_-Mukuro, Hibari, Xanxus, Yamamoto, Gokudera_

_._

_Cher connard d'ananas,_

_Ne parle pas pour moi!_

_-Gokudera_

_._

_Bonjour à tous (surtout Mukuro),_

_Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez ou pas, mais les hommes ne peuvent avoir de bébés. Je vais juste voir avec Lussuria pour le moment…_

_-Tsuna_

_._

_Bonjour à tous, Tsunayoshi:_

_Aww, c'est mignon. Il pense qu'il sera dessus._

_-Mukuro_

_._

_Cher connard d'A. ,_

_Bien sur que le Juudaime peut être dessus!_

_-Gokudera_

_._

_Cher Chien-poulpe,_

_Oh, vraiment ?_

_-Mukuro_

_._

_Cher connard d'A. ,_

…

_- Gokudera_

_P.S : Dans lequel des 7 enfers peut-on voir un Chien-poulpe ?_

_._

_Cher Chien-poulpe,_

_Tu vois ?_

_-Mukuro_

_P.S :Il n'y a que 6 enfers - Crois-moi, j'y suis allé._

_._

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Je suis désolé de briser vos rêves, mais je ne peux pas faire de bébés non plus._

_-Tsuna_

_P.S : Hibari-san, je viens de remettre ma chemise. Pourras-tu me rapporter mon bouton si tu le trouves ? Quoique de toute façon tu me l'enlèveras de nouveau de tout façon…_

_._

_Chers mafieux,_

_Votre gaieté me donne mal à la tête. Dame-Tsuna, je veux un bain. Dépêche-toi._

_-Reborn_

_P.S : Je gagne_

Tsuna soupira et sortit de son bureau de boss Vongola, mettant sa chemise autour de ses épaules et commença à la boutonner, tout à fait conscient de l'expression boudeuse d'Hibari à côté de lui.

Après tout, Reborn avait toujours le dernier mot.

OMAKE

Yamamoto, Ryohei et Lambo se regardèrent.

« Je me sens très à l'écart, admit Ryohei. Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

_Pendant ce temps__…_

Chrome cligna des yeux devant la grande pile de courrier à sa porte. De qui était-ce ?

Elle regarda quelques lettres de son œil unique et sourit adorablement.

Son patron avait grandit!

Et elle avait a présent officieusement le titre de présidente du Fan Club de Doujin Vongola!

Yay.

Morale de l'histoire: toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Chrome n'aurait jamais du rencontré Haru et Kyoko et surtout commencé ce club Yaoi…

Et tout le monde sait… Chrome ne peut pas raconter d'histoire juste pour le bonheur de certains. Certaines? Hmm.

La preuve ? Regardez vous, fangirls!

* * *

**Reviews ?**


End file.
